Vain Hope
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: [FF REQUEST] Aku selalu mencintai nya dengan tulus, sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi, kenapa dia tega mencampakkan ku! All Chen Pov. slight SuLay and LuMin.


**Title : Vain Hope**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfert**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim .UT **

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO ɷ SM • Vain Hope ɷ Rin Kim .UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : [FF REQUEST] Aku selalu mencintai nya dengan tulus, sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi, kenapa dia tega mencampakkan ku?! All Chen Pov. slight SuLay and LuMin.**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Chen P.O.V

Gemericik air shower terdengar di telinga ku. Hari ini, hati ku hancur, melihat orang yang kucintai, menikah dengan namja lain. Harus nya aku rela, harus nya aku senang—melihat dia bahagia dengan orang lain. Tapi, mata ku perih, menangis berjam-jam tak ada guna nya, walau tetap air mata sialan ini mengalir.

Di depan ku, sudah ada pisau tajam dan bebek-bebek karet kesayangan ku. Hey, kalian pikir aku akan mati? Huh, ini belum waktu nya. Kaki ku beranjak dari bathup, sekarang waktu nya aku menjernihkan pikiran.

**ͼ Vain Hope ͽ**

Salju turun dengan indah, udara dingin menusuk, namun aku biarkan salju memenuhi rambut dan jaket ku, kubiarkan udara semakin dingin menusuk. Tatapan ku kosong, tak jelas aku menatap apa, pikian ku kalut, bukan nya menjernihkan, tapi semakin mengkotorkan.

Masih terbayang, tadi siang, dia melantunkan janji suci dengan namja lain, bukan diriku. Memakai cincin yang sama dengan namja lain, bukan diriku. Berbahagia dengan namja lain, bukan bersama ku. Apakah cinta ku tidak berharga daru pada 'suami' mu yang di tunangkan itu? Apa selama ini perhatian ku yang kau anggap sebagai perhatian sahabat itu tidak berartu untuk mu?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sangat konyol di dalam kepala ku. Ingin rasanya melukai otak ku untuk berhenti berpikiran seperti ini. Aku lelah. Menunggu selama bertahun-tahun membuatku sangat lelah. Semua yang kuberikan kepada mu hanya kau anggap sebagai debu belaka.

Air mata yang seharus nya mengering, kembali mengalir, sakit.

**ͼ Vain Hope ͽ**

Kini, aku terdian di cafe, dengan musik mengalun yang mendukung ku untuk kembali menangis. Namja lemah? Memang, aku namja yang sangat lemah. Cinta ku yang sudah sangat dalam begitu sia-sia.

Yeah... sia-sia...

Kalian ingin tahu, siapa 'dia'?

'Dia' adalah Kim Minseok, namja manis, sahabat ku, yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi, tadi siang 'dia' menikah dengan tunangan nya yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Masih terbayang, tadi dia tersenyum bahagia, berciuman, bersama 'suami' nya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Seharus nya aku bangkit, dari kesedihan ini.

Tapi... tak bisa, cinta ini sudah sangat dalam...

**ͼ Vain Hope ͽ**

Seminggu sejak pernikahan itu, aku masih sepeti mayat hidup, Joonmyun yang sering melihat ku seperti ini—setelah kejadian itu hanya bisa pasrah—setelah membujuk ku. Walau dia tidak mengerti masalah dan akar masalah ku.

Semua begitu blur, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tidak bisa... sama sekali tak bisa...

**ͼ Vain Hope ͽ**

Sebulan sudah aku seperti ini. Hebat, aku kagum dengan tubuh ku, bisa bertahan dengan pemasukan makan yang sangat sedikit. Singkat nya, aku dirawat oleh Joonmyun dan 'istri' nya, Yixing. Bahkan saat aku tanpa sadar mendekatkan _cutter _ke nadi atau leher ku, mereka langsung terlonjak kaget dan mencoba menjauhkan benda itu dari ku.

Miris, memang.

Hingga suatu hari, Yixing bertanya kepada ku, "Jongdae, apa penyebab mu seperti ini karena... Minseok hyung...?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Yixing.

Kudengar Yixing menghela nafas, "Seperti nya benar perkiraan ku selama ini, Kim Jongdae~ kenapa kau tidak melupakan nya saja...?" tanya Yixing gemas.

Hey, Kim Yixing, kau kira melupakan cinta pertama yang sudah sangat dalam ini semudah meniup debu?

"Aku tahu... memang tak mudah... tapi mengapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaan mu sejak dulu—sebelum Minseok hyung di tunangkan dengan Luhan hyung?"

Aku memang bodoh, tidak menyatakan perasaan ku sejak dulu kala, itu karena aku gugup, terlalu gugup.

"Tapi, itu semua sudah berakhir, sekarang kau harus bangkit, oke?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yixing sama sekali tidak menggetarkan hati ku. Tapi untuk hari-hari selanjut nya, raga ku bisa bergerak seperti biasa, walau tatapan dan ekspresi ku kosong.

Yang kuperlukan sekarang hanyalah... Kim Minseok...

**ͼ Vain Hope ͽ**

Salju masih saja turun, walau aku tahu, sekarang adalah musim dingin. Tapi ini sudah cukup salju yang turun untuk tahun ini—akh, bukan kah ini adalah salju yang akan terakhir aku lihat?

Sekarang, aku berada di Seoul Tower, memainkan handphone di puncak Seoul Tower—walau sebenar nya aku menulis sesuatu. Selesai itu, kumasukkan handphone ku—setelah memfoto keadaan kota Seoul untuk terakhir kali nya.

Tangan ku membukan lebar jendela yang menjadi celah teropong, cukup banyak yang kaget—tapi aku tak peduli. Banyak tangan yang menarik ku, tapi tetap, aku mendorong diri untuk terjun dari ketinggian yang entah aku tahu berapa meter. Kurasakan angin menerpa tubuh ku dengan keras, aku melepas semua beban ku dan—

BRUK

"KYYAAAA!"

—mati...

**|END|**

Yehey! udah selesai di tulis!

Maaf atas kehiatusan Rin yang lama. Walau alasan nya karena tugas sekolah, tapi salah satu nya adalah netbook Rin yang rusak T^T

Dan.. ini adalah FanFic request dari **Cyber Ayumu-Chan** , UI Eonni~ -hug eonni-

Dan maafkan Rin, Chen appa~ T.T malah di buat menderita di FanFic GJ ini... -_-a

Oke, kata terakhir, **Mind to Review**? Tunggu Mianhae, Saranghae nde~ -lambai2-


End file.
